Dwumrohl
|wublin inventory 2 = |buying price coin = 5,000 |buying price gem = |buying price gem 2 = |buying price gem 3 = |selling sleeping = 3,750 |selling awake = 3,790,519 |placement xp = |placement xp 2 = |rare version = |regular version = |original version = |dawn of fire version = }} Description Dwumrohl has a oval body structure covered with feathers. Instead of legs it has a body structure similar to the Toe Jammer. Under its feathers it has multiple arms, of which five are shown. According to its bio, it has more. It has a face with a green eyes, a mouth with sharp teeth, and horns. When idle it sways in place. Song file:Dwumrohl_(1).ogg The Dwumrohl beats its drums to a jazz beat. Earning rate The , like all other Wublins, will produce coins, diamonds, food, and shards, but at no specified rate. Strategy It is good to try breeding one of each of the Quad-element monsters prior to starting to fill the Dwumrohl. This will repeat for two days. Make sure to breed a new Quad-element monster at approxitmately the same time of day as the previous, or even earlier if you have Enhanced Breeding Structures. Triple-element monsters can be pumped out at a rate of two per day, preferably in the morning and night. Do try to have all Enhanced Breeding Structures. The best way is to breed rare Quad-element monsters with their common counterparts to ensure the production of a Quad-element egg. A similar strategy can be applied for the triple element monsters by breeding a Quad with a Triple, although you run the small risk of breeding an Ethereal. After breeding all required quads and triples, breed all of the required single-element monsters. Breed all Noggins, Toe Jammers and Mammotts in one session if you have the time. If you don't have Rare Quad-element monsters, try breeding Mammott/Noggin + Pummel/Bowgart (for Entbrat), Bowgart/Congle/Thumpies + Tweedle/Potbelly/Toe Jammer (for Deedge), Congle/PomPom/Scups + Noggin/Toe Jammer/Mammott (for Riff), Pummel/Reedling/Scups + Tweedle/Toe Jammer/Potbelly (for Shellbeat), Reedling/Thumpies + Mammott/Noggin (for Quarrister). They may give chances of giving monsters actually needed (as long as you use the right counterparts of the breeding, such as list 1 of both sides of the quad-breeding list, list 2 of both sides of the quad-breeding list or list 3 of both sides of the quad-breeding list). Another time-saving measure is to pre-breed one of each of the five required Quad-Element monsters (one from each island) and have the eggs waiting in your Breeding Structures before zapping the first egg into your Wublin. Since your timer will begin running as soon as you zap the first egg, having five of the eggs with the longest breeding times already prepared will automatically save one day (or eighteen hours). Users who have previously purchased at least one item for the game have the extra advantage of being able to purchase Bonus Breeding Structures for each of the five Natural islands. If a user is in possession of these, they can pre-breed two of each Quad-Element monster, saving up to 48 hours in the initial Quad-Element strategy. Enhancing all of your Breeding Structures will help you save even more time and complete the Dwumrohl even quicker. With enough time-saving measures, it is possible to complete all of the monster eggs without spending any diamonds within 3 days. Name origin The Dwumrohl is a play on the word "Drumroll". Notes *The Dwumrohl has the highest selling prices of the Wublins *It requires at least two of every natural monster (excepting the Double-element monsters). *It used to be the only Wublin to require single-element monsters, until the Whajje was released. It is still the only Wublin to require Mammotts and Potbellies. *If noticed carefully, the Dwumrohl's drumset moves out a bit after it has been activated. * The possible nickname Ringo is a reference to drummer Ringo Starr. * Drumrohl is currently the only Wublin not to require any Double-Element Monsters. Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Electricity Category:Wublins